DRABBLE GAJE
by Azova10
Summary: [5th Drabble] Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidak mau melakukan tugasnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan itu dikarenakan seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **RANDOM MESSAGE**

 **Oh Sehun Ft. Park Chanyeol (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghela napas panjang setelah keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat ponselnya yang berada di atas ranjang bergetar—pertanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Sehun berjalan melewati ranjangnya sambil melirik siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Nama Chanyeol—sahabatnya yang satu jurusan dengannya—muncul di sana. Mendengus pelan, Sehun abaikan pesan itu, dan mulai sibuk dengan tugas sastranya yang sempat tertunda.

Sekitar lima menit Sehun berkutat dengan keyboard laptop, tapi lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar. Ia menoleh barang sebentar. Satu pesan lainnya dari Chanyeol kembali muncul, yang tentu saja diabaikan lagi oleh Sehun. Hell, ia tahu betul pria bertelinga lebar itu hanya ingin melaporkan hal tidak jelas padanya. Dan satu fakta itu cukup bagus dijadikan alasan untuk tak meladeni Chanyeol.

Pernah suatu hari Sehun meladeni telepon dari Chanyeol. Dikira itu hal penting untuk dibicarakan, nyatanya hanya tentang kegalauan Chanyeol yang antara ingin makan nacho atau hamburger. Dan, PS: waktu itu Chanyeol menyebutnya 'krusial', sementara di saat yang sama, Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo—pria incarannya semenjak semester dua. Benar-benar sialan.

Kesimpulannya, pesan dari Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipedulikan. Ha.

Jadi, Sehun pun berusaha fokus kembali pada tugas sastranya, dan melupakan entah-pesan-apa-yang-dikirim-Chanyeol. Ah, di saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun menyesal karena tidak masuk klub sepak bola. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia mengiyakan tawaran Baekhyun—Hyung-nya—untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola, bisa dipastikan saat ini ia berada di Summer Camp di Busan bersama-sama Baekhyun. Well, meskipun di sana juga ada Chanyeol (ia juga seorang anggota), setidaknya Sehun tak perlu pusing-pusing mengerjakan tugas sastra yang akan dikumpulkan lusa.

Sepuluh menit berselang, ponsel Sehun bergetar, kali ini berkali-kali. Dan bagian menyebalkannya, itu semua adalah pesan Chanyeol. Sialan—Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Si Park Sialan Chanyeol itu malah spamming dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak tahu apa kesabaran seseorang untuk sahabatnya juga memiliki batas?

Dengan kesal, Sehun pun mengambil ponselnya, dan membuka lima belas pesan dari Chanyeol. Tanpa berniat membacanya satu persatu, Sehun pun mengetikkan umpatan dengan capslock menyala. Namun baru tiga kata diketik, pergerakan jemarinya berhenti saat atensinya tertuju pada pesan paling bawah.

 **Kemarin aku menonton Teletubies.**

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah, merasa aneh dengan pesan itu. Terang saja, Chanyeol itu bukan penggemar Teletubies yang akan menonton ulang siaran kartun itu jika sedang ingin bernostalgia. Pasti itu adalah pesan terselubung. Sehun pun menghapus umpatannya, beralih mengetik kecurigaannya.

 **Apa ini artinya kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sudah meniduri seorang Noona di Busan? Karena aku TIDAK AKAN iri.**

Sebuah pesan balasan dari Chanyeol datang lima detik kemudian.

 **Sebenarnya seorang Hyung.**

Sehun menukikkan alisnya. Tak tahu kenapa, perasaannya jadi aneh.

 **Hyung siapa?**

Dan pesan Chanyeol berikutnya membuat Sehun melotot.

 **Hyung-mu~**

"APA?!"

 **THE END**

INI GAJE SUMPAH WAKAKAKAK! Tiba-tiba dapet ide aneh setelah nonton youtube, dan terciptalah FF drabble ini (meskipun agak panjang buat disebut drabble, lololll). Yowis lah, tak mau bacot banyak-banyak, langsung dibelai aja kotak reviewnya~

PS. Malam ini, saya apdet bareng **parkayoung, jongtakgu, blood type-b, purflowerian**. CEK LAPAK MEREKA JUGA YO~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **LITTLE PROMISE**

 **Park Chanyeol Ft. Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak punya masalah dalam hal bersosialisasi. Dia bukan anak yang pemalu ataupun sombong. Kecerdasan dan keramahannya bahkan membuatnya tak perlu bersusah-susah dalam menjalin pertemanan di sekolahnya. Namun di antara semua orang yang pernah ditemui Chanyeol, hanya ada _seseorang_ yang tak bisa ia ajak berteman secara _normal_.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeollie~"

Dan _seseorang_ itu adalah Byun Baekhyun—teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"Pagi yang dingin ya? Hehehe~" Baekhyun terkekeh seraya mengusap hidungnya yang agak memerah. Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar, lalu berdehem pelan menanggapinya.

Sekilas, tak ada yang salah dalam interaksi dua bocah kelas lima SD itu. Tadi hanyalah sapaan yang biasa si mungil lontarkan setiap kali mereka bertemu di terminal bus. Namun percayalah, saat ini, Chanyeol sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Chanyeollie sudah mengerjakan PR, belum?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya agak tenggelam karena syal kuning yang melingkar di lehernya. Chanyeol sekali lagi menyahut dengan deheman. "Sungguh? Woah~ Chanyeollie memang pintar! Aku malah kesulitan mengerjakan soal nomor lima."

Kali ini, Chanyeol tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun. Alih-alih, ekor matanya malah sibuk memerhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol baru sadar pipi Baekhyun sama merahnya dengan hidungnya. Pikirnya, Baekhyun pasti kedinginan. Setahunya, si mungil tak tahan cuaca dingin.

"Oh ya!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menoleh, membuat Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya. "Kenapa Chanyeollie tidak pakai syal? Apa tidak dingin?"

"Lupa." Chanyeol merespon singkat. Baekhyun manggut-manggut kecil.

"Kalau begitu," Baekhyun melepaskan syal-nya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba melingkarkannya di leher Chanyeol, membuat bocah tinggi itu terkesiap. "Chanyeollie pakai syal-ku saja. Chanyeollie kedinginan, kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka di akhir kalimatnya.

Detik itu pula, Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir hebat, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatap Baekhyun dengan benak penuh akan kalimat 'sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'.

"Baekhyunnie."

"Ya?"

"Di kelas nanti, jangan duduk dengan Jongin. Duduk denganku saja."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Eh?"

"P–pokoknya sampai kita lulus, Baekhyunnie harus duduk denganku! Titik!" seru Chanyeol seraya mengalihkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerjap polos, tak paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie aneh." celetuk Baekhyun, menohok hati Chanyeol. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Tapi baiklah, aku akan duduk dengan Chanyeollie sampai kita lulus nanti, hehehe~"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol pun mengulum senyumannya. Jemarinya bergerak membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun. "Janji ya?"

"Ng! Janji!"

 **THE END**

Ini adalah FF drabble milik saya, republish dari Game CIC. Pendek, yes, namanya juga drabble, words-nya gak akan lebih dari 500 kata. Tapi lumayanlah buat selingan, wkwk~


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **STUPID YODA**

 **Park Chanyeol Ft. Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol lamat-lamat menelan paksa ludahnya yang serasa tersendat di tenggorokan. Untuk sebuah alasan tertentu, jantungnya berdentum cepat layaknya roller coaster, dan satu-satunya bayangan yang muncul dalam maniknya hanyalah pria mungil yang berjarak sekitar empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pria mungil itu _lah_ yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk tak bisa tenang. Si mungil dengan surai pinkish, bibir tipis berwarna coral, dan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan.

Byun Baekhyun namanya.

Pria mungil itu sudah mengisi hati Chanyeol sudah sejak lama, tepatnya di hari berhujan sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Chanyeol yang tak membawa payung menumpang berteduh di depan minimarket di mana Baekhyun bekerja. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat baju Chanyeol basah, dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu berbesar hati menyuruhnya berteduh di dalam minimarket, bahkan memberikan handuk kecil dan minuman hangat padanya. Sejak saat itulah, Chanyeol jatuh hati pada si penjaga kasir bersurai pinkish itu.

Lalu sekarang adalah momen di mana Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah memantapkan niatannya itu sejak semalam. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah menghampiri Baekhyun, dan menyatakan perasaannya selagi tak ada orang lain di dalam minimarket.

"Semangat, Park Chanyeol, semangat!" seru Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dihampirinya Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Satu hembusan panjang keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil Baekhyun, "B–Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hm?"

"A–aku pengen ngomong sesuatu."

"Apaan?"

"I–i–itu.." Chanyeol memilin jaketnya. Hentakan di balik rongga dadanya semakin menggila. Ia luar biasa gugup. "A–aku..aku..um..s–s–suka kamu, Baek. K–kamu mau jadi pacarku gak?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak minat. Terlihat jelas rona memenuhi wajah pria jangkung itu. "Ogah." jawabnya ketus setelah satu dengusan keras. Tak dihiraukannya raut terkejut Chanyeol, malah asyik mengunyah permen karet.

"K–kenapa? Aku kurang apa?"

"Semuanya, kecuali tinggi badan lo."

Chanyeol menunduk lesu. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menahannya untuk tak melengkung ke bawah. Pupus sudah harapannya hari ini.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru mendengus kesal melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Didekatinya pria jangkung itu, lalu menangkup pipinya dengan tepukan agak keras sampai ia tersentak kaget.

"Hey, Yoda bodoh."

Chanyeol mengerjap. "A–aku?"

"Jangan cuma bilang 'suka' dan ngajak pacaran doang. Lo pikir gue mau, apa?"

"E–eh? A–aku gak ngerti, Baek.."

Antara gemas dan kesal, Baekhyun refleks mendaratkan pukulan telak di kepala Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung meringis keras.

"Aish, sampe kapan lo mau ngajak gue pacaran, Yoda?! Harusnya lo peka tiap kali gue tolak! Gue itu maunya nikah! NIKAH!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tergagap. Kali ini rona tak hanya memenuhi permukaan wajahnya, tapi juga sampai ke ujung telinganya.

Well, ya, sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

 **THE END**

BTW, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF non baku, coba-coba aja sih. Aneh gak?


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **YES, IT'S YOU**

 **Park Chanyeol Ft. Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memerhatikan dengan saksama Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyalin catatan kelas translating miliknya. Kemarin Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah, dan si jangkung Chanyeol yang dikenal rajin mencatat berbaik hati meminjamkan catatan itu pada si mungil Byun. Berhubung kelas mereka dimulai dua jam lagi, jadi Baekhyun pun memanfaatkan waktu untuk menyalin catatan tersebut.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, silakan saja. Nanti catatannya kukembalikan di kelas berikutnya." kata Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya. Tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala, alih-alih malah menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu di sini."

"Oh, oke."

Hening sejenak.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil. Baekhyun berdehem. "Kenapa kau menolak Sehun?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membela hoobae kesayanganmu itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sehun itu banyak yang suka. Dia tampan, jago olahraga, juga asyik diajak ngobrol."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Kau sungguh ingin aku menjawab itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Menghela napas lelah, Baekhyun pun meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja, memakukan fokusnya pada si jangkung berkacamata. "Pertama, Sehun itu banyak yang suka. Kedua, aku benci olahraga. Ketiga, dia lebih muda dariku. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Um..ya, kurasa.."

"Good." Baekhyun meraih kembali pulpennya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Lain dengan Baekhyun, pertanyaan dalam benak Chanyeol justru bertambah setelah jawaban barusan. Ia tiba-tiba penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Lalu, tipe pria yang kau sukai itu yang seperti apa? Mungkinkah yang seperti Kris Sunbae? Atau seperti teman sekelas kita—Jongin?"

"Yang biasa saja."

"Yang biasa saja?"

"Mm-hm. Lebih spesifiknya yang bertubuh tinggi, berkacamata, bertelinga lebar, dengan hobi mencacat dan fotografi."

Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. Well, ia tak bermaksud menjadi terlalu percaya diri, tapi kenapa deskripsi yang Baekhyun sebutkan tadi malah mirip dengannya?

"B–Baek, itu—"

"Ya, itu kau, Park. Sekarang diamlah. Kita bicara setelah aku selesai mencatat."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, samar-samar pipinya merona. "O–oke." jawabnya sambil mengulum bibirnya agar tak membentuk senyuman lebar.

 **THE END**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **THE BOSS**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

Sehun tersentak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya. Dialihkan atensinya pada sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun—rekan kerjanya di rent-a-hitman. com (sebuah website yang khusus diperuntukkan menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran).

"What?" tanya Sehun, intonasinya setenang ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tak mau membunuh orang ini." ucap Baekhyun lugas.

"Kau tahu pasti kau tak bisa menolak permintaan klien, Baek. Kau sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya."

"Ya, aku tahu." Baekhyun memberikan map dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Sehun tak merespon. Ia jusru mengambil map dokumen tersebut dan membaca data orang yang harus dibunuh. "Kenapa? Apa targetnya terlalu sulit?"

"Well, ini bukan tentang targetnya, tapi tempat kerja si target."

Sebelah alis Sehun sontak terangkat tinggi. "Memang ada apa dengan tempat kerjanya?"

"I–itu..ugh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Um.." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Kerutan tak simetris di dahinya kentara menjelaskan betapa ia sulit mengungkapkan alasannya menjadi satu kalimat yang tepat.

"Kau akan menjelaskannya atau tidak? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Ck, pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukannya! Kau kan jenius, lakukan apa saja untuk membatalkan kontraknya!"

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Kau mau situs kita dituntut dan—yang lebih buruk—ditutup seperti yang terjadi pada Crime Bay?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam. Pria mungil itu malah mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Setidaknya katakan alasanmu. Jika itu bisa diterima, mungkin aku bisa mencari jalan lain." Sehun berusaha mengambil jalan tengah. Tapi Baekhyun tetap bungkam.

Bukannya apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya tak bisa bilang bahwa di tempat kerja si target ada seorang pria yang sedang ia hindari yang—sialnya—adalah pelanggan tetap di sana. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dan mereka pernah tidur bersama. Waktu itu memang keduanya sama-sama mabuk, tapi Baekhyun ingat betul setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun bahkan menyebutnya 'best sex ever'. Tentunya akan sangat canggung sekaligus aneh jika mereka sering bertemu di sekitar tempat kerja si target, terlebih tujuannya adalah membunuh orang di tempat itu.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?" Sehun menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Baekhyun yang kesal pun mendengus keras. Ia ambil kembali map dokumen di tangan Sehun, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Sehun dengan kaki menghentak dan tanpa sepatah kata.

Begitu pintu ruangan benar-benar ditutup, Sehun menghubungi seseorang. Terdengar beberapa nada sambung sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat oleh suara husky seorang pria.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Stop stalking him like a stalker, _that's_ what's up."

Alih-alih peduli, kekehan renyah malah terdengar di seberang sana. "Apa boleh buat, dia itu sangat manis, kau tahu? Terutama saat mendesah di bawahku~"

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya dengan gerakan malas. "Aku tak butuh detail one-night-stand kalian, oke? Cukup kau tak mengganggu pekerjaannya saja."

"Wow, seseorang sepertinya lupa siapa atasannya di sini."

"Kalau begitu, mulailah bersikap layaknya seorang atasan, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

Gelak Chanyeol kemudian memenuhi pendengaran Sehun sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu ditutup secara sepihak.

 **THE END**

Tidak panjang, seperti biasa, karena ini hanya drabble. Saya dapet inspirasi setelah liat video youtube yang bahas rent-a-hitman. com. Kepikiran aja kalo ChanBaekHun kerja di sana, wkwk~

Anyhey, saya apdet bareng **cactus93, parkayoung, peachybloom, nisachu**. May check their FFs as well~


End file.
